


When our families intertwined

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Fernando moves to England to be with the love of his life. Carlos, Fernando's son, is a bit more reluctant about his new family, especially about Jenson's son Lando.But in the end, they might not be so bad.





	When our families intertwined

“Carlos, please cariño.” Nando sighed. Carlos glared at his father for a moment, before letting his head flop back against the small window of the plane with a grumpy huff. Fernando reached out to brush his fingers over Carlos’s cheeks, and when Carlos glanced at him, he could see the hurt and guilt in his father’s eyes. Carlos sighed but then turned to rest his head on his father’s shoulder, letting him wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

“I hope you will forgive me, darling.” Fernando whispered. Carlos stayed quiet, snuggling a little more into his father’s hold.

He understood why they had to move to England and knew Fernando had been very hesitant himself, but that didn’t mean he fully agreed with it. When Fernando got to know Jenson 2 years ago, Carlos had been happy for his dad. Carlos’s mother had left not long after Carlos was born, and ever since then, Fernando had been single. Seeing his dad finally in love was great, and Jenson was a good guy, but Carlos had never expected they would leave Spain and move to England to be a ‘family’. 

He never asked for any of this. 

He was still moping when the plane touched down in London, and refused to smile as his dad wanted to take a selfie. He quietly pushed the cart with suitcases though, seeing how jittery and excited Fernando was over seeing Jenson again. When they passed into the arrivals hall, Fernando let out a sound close to a sob and practically dragged Carlos with him as he spotted Jenson a little further away. Fernando jumped into Jenson’s arms when they were close enough. Jenson was grinning and pressing a chaste kiss to Fernando’s lips as he twirled the smaller man around.

“Welcome home.” he whispered in Fernando’s ear, before turning to Carlos.

“Hello sweetheart.” he said a bit hesitantly, giving Carlos a quick hug. Carlos hugged back but stayed quiet.

“Carlos, I’d like you to meet Lando, my son… your step brother.” Jenson said softly. A young man hesitantly stepped closer, a shy smile on his face. He was maybe 2 years younger than Carlos and about a head shorter. Lando peeked up at his father for a moment, before holding out a hand at Carlos.

“Nico to meet you.” He muttered. Carlos just hummed and shook his hand before folding his arms over his chest and looking away again. Fernando gave him a worried look before greeting Lando with a gentle hug. Jenson smiled at him and took Fernando’s hand.

“Time to go home.”

~~~

The house was nice but Carlos refused to like it. He quietly carried his suitcase into the hall and waited for his father. He had only been to Jenson’s house once, when Lando had been at boarding school, and he was quite unfamiliar still with the building’s layout. Jenson was the first to reach him, placing a gentle hand on Carlos’s shoulder.

“Listen darling, the spare room, your room, has a broken window. There are some things that I still need to repair before it is fit for you to stay in.” The Brit explained, seeming a bit anxious about Carlos’s reaction. Carlos frowned and stepped away so Jenson’s hand fell off his shoulder.

“So where do you want me to sleep then?” He huffed angrily. Jenson sighed.

“We put an extra bed for you in Lando’s room.” He said. Carlos shook his head.

“I’m not sharing a room!” He growled. Fernando came back into the house, seeing the distress on Carlos’s face. The anger the boy seemed to have seemed to fall away suddenly, and then he was crying. Fernando quickly gathered him in his arms.

“Oh honey.” He whispered as Carlos sobbed against his chest.

“I don’t know him, papa, I-” Carlos tried to explain. Fernando shushed him.

“It’s okay. How about you and me share a room for now, just until you get settled in a bit more?” Carlos nodded mutely, peeking at Lando and Jenson with a rather ashamed look on his face. Lando had scooted close to Jenson, his eyes widened a little as he glanced at the distressed boy. Carlos sniffled and looked away, burying his face in Fernando’s shoulder instead.

He felt so young and weak like this, but he truly felt uncomfortable. He knew Jenson relatively well, but he couldn’t share a room with a complete stranger, even if said stranger looked as innocent as a day old puppy.

“I can sleep on the couch as well.” Lando proposed, chewing on the rope of his hoodie. Fernando glanced at Jenson but shook his head.

“Don’t be silly, cariño.” He said. Jenson nodded.

“We’ll sleep in your room and Nando and Carlos will sleep in the big bedroom.” he told his son. Lando nodded, giving Carlos a small smile.

“I hope you feel at home soon.” He said softly. Carlos only frowned and turned away.

He would never feel at home here.

~~~

Carlos was already huddled under the blanket of the big bed when the door opened slowly. He saw the outline of his father in the door, and saw Jenson pull him into a tight hug. It was the third night Nando and Carlos slept in the master bedroom, and Carlos was slowly getting more comfortable with the house.

“Te amo, Nando.” Jenson whispered, stepping into the room after Fernando. Carlos quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard Fernando kiss Jenson and return the ‘te amo’ before the Spaniard walked over to him, brushing Carlos’s hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jenson walked over too and very carefully brushed his fingers over Carlos’s cheek.

“He is a good boy.” Jenson whispered. “You raised him well.” He pressed a kiss to Nando’s cheek. Carlo stirred and blinked open his eyes, wearily glancing between the two. Jenson gave him a gentle smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Jenson whispered. Carlos rubbed at his eyes.

“Is okay.” He answered, glancing between the two men. “I’ll sleep in the other room from tomorrow on, okay?” He yawned,stretching a little. Jenson squeezed his shoulder.

“Only if you’re sure, honey.” He said. Carlos glanced at the way his dad was comfortably leaning against Jenson’s side, happy with his touch.

“I’m sure.” 

~~~

The next day, Carlos started to move his stuff to Lando’s room. He still didn’t particularly like the younger boy,or know him well, but at least he felt a little more comfortable in the house now. Lando seemed somewhat excited to have him as a roommate and babbled away at him as Carlos dragged his stuff into the bedroom and to the far side of the room, where an additional bed had been placed down for him.

Carlos sat on the bed once he was finished, looking around a little uncomfortably. He frowned when he spotted a small brown teddy bear on Lando’s nightstand but did not comment on it. 

Jenson came into the room to check up on them, ruffling Lando’s hair and tentatively reaching over to pat Carlos’s shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked softly. Carlos sighed but nodded. It’d be fine.

~~~

“Hey Carlos do you want to watch a movie with me?” Lando asked, walking into the bedroom. Carlos rolled his eyes.

“No.” he answered sharply, rolling over on his bed to face the wall. “Go away Lando, leave me alone.” he added quietly as he still heard the younger boy shuffle around.

“This is my room too.” Lando answered, sitting down on his own bed. Carlos pushed himself up in sitting position, glaring at the British boy.

“God you are so annoying.” he grumbled. Lando frowned, pursing his lips a little.

“So are you.” he retorded. Carlos stood up, gathering his laptop and headphones.

“So childish.” he hissed over his shoulder at Lando. Lando scoffed.

“Says who?” he answered. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“At least I don’t sleep with a teddy bear like some baby.” he said. Lando looked taken aback now, eyes glancing to where the little stuffed toy was sitting on his nightstand. 

“Carlos, you don’t understa-” he tried, but Carlos had already snatched the toy and held it in front of Lando’s face.

“What, is the baby going to cry?” Carlos taunted. He knew he was being mean, but it was just the tension of the last month bubbling out of him. Lando’s eyes were wide, almost frightened. The young Brit reached for the small teddy bear, succeeding at grabbing one of the legs.

“Give it back, Carlos.” He squeaked, tugging lightly. Carlos glared and pulled back.

“Not before you admit what an annoying baby you a-” a ripping sound interrupted him, followed by a choked scream from Lando as the Brit was holding the teddy bear’s leg in his hand, the limb having ripped off the rest of the bear. Carlos drew in a sharp breath.

“Lando I’m sorry, I-” he started, but Lando screamed again, shoving his chest before dropping the teddy bear leg and rushing out of the room, sobbing harshly. The sounds had alerted Jenson and Fernando; who both came running upstairs. Lando instantly ran into his dad’s arms, Jenson hugging him with a bewildered look on his face. 

“What happened, honey?” He asked. Fernando had walked over to Carlos, who was frozen in place, and spotted the stuffed bear on the floor.

“Carlos…” he sighed, just as Lando let out another sob.

“He broke mama’s teddy.” he cried into Jenson’s shoulder. Jenson’s eyes widened, before he turned to Carlos. Fernando shook his head before Jenson could speak.

“I’ll talk to him, you calm Lando down.” He said. Jenson nodded and gently pulled Lando into the master bedroom, whispering softly to his shaking son.

Fernando turned to Carlos, who was looking down on the teddy bear with wide eyes.

“I-I… dad-” he started. Fernando shushed him.

“Sit down, Carlos.” he said, sounding more disappointed than angry. Carlos sat down on the edge if his bed, looking down on his hands. Fernando sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“It became too much, huh?” He said. Carlos let out a sob, turning to hug Fernando tightly.

“I’m so sorry.” he sniffled. Fernando held him close, resting his chin on the top of Carlos’s head. 

“I know this isn’t easy for you darling. I know you want to be back in Spain.” Fernando whispered. “But this is not the way. I know you are angry, but you really hurt Lando. His mum got him that teddy bear when he was little, and after she passed away that was the only thing he still had to remember her.” Carlos drew in a sharp breath.

“I-I didn’t know, I-... God I fucked this up.” He whispered, wiping at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. Fernando pressed a kiss to Carlos’s forehead.

“I just wish you would have talked to me sooner, honey.” Fernando sighed. Carlos sighed.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll try harder from now on” he whispered. Fernando smiled sadly at Carlos.

“Cariño, do you want to stay here? I mean, I know I dragged you into all of this, and that was unfair of me. If you can’t be happy here, we’ll move back to Spain.” He whispered. Carlos frowned.

“You mean the four of us going to Spain?” He asked. Fernando shook his head.

“It would be just the two of us. Lando got a scholarship to the school here, so Jenson and him can’t leave England.” He said. Carlos sniffled.

“But then you and Jenson would be apart again?” Carlos said with a frown. Fernando pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead.

“I told you before that you are the most important person in my life. If you can’t be happy here, you need to be my priority. Jenson and I will find a way to stay together.” Nando said. Carlos frowned. He had seen first hand how difficult it sometimes was for Nando when him and Jenson were apart. Yes, they could call and video chat, but at the end of the day, Fernando was still alone. And that had hurt him.

“I want to stay.” Carlos blurted out. Fernando blinked.

“But you are unhappy…” he said. Carlos looked down at his hands.

“I didn’t even try. I’m sure I can be happy here.” Carlos said. Fernando smiled shakily, brushing some hair out of Carlos’s face.

“I love you, sweetie.” He whispered, letting Carlos snuggle into his side. 

“Love you too dad.” He answered, before looking over to where the teddy bear was still in parts on the floor. “Can you help me sew it back together?” He asked. Nando hummed.

“Of course.”

~~~

Meanwhile Jenson had calmed down Lando too, the young boy cuddled against his chest as they were sprawled over the covers of the bed. 

“I miss her still.” Lando mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. Jenson sighed shakily, closing his eyes.

“So do I sweetheart.” He answered softly. Lando looked up at his dad.

“You love him, right?” He asked. Jenson pressed a kiss to Lando’s forehead.

“I love him very much.” He whispered. “And I love you too.” He added. Lando smiled, contently cuddling close.

“Love you too dad.” he answered. “I’m glad you found Nando, but Carlos doesn’t seem to like it…” he muttered. Jenson nodded.

“It’s tough for him, having to move to a different country, and having to share the house with more people than what he’s used to. You were hesitant about that as well.” He explained. Lando sighed.

“I just… I just hoped we could be friends. I always wanted to have a sibling and he seemed like a good guy.” The young man sniffled a little. “He broke mama’s teddy.” He said, despair returning to his voice. “He must really hate me.” Jenson caught Lando’s cheek with his hand, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Lando’s nose.

“I don’t think that anger was truly aimed at you.” Jenson said. Lando shrugged.

“It did feel like that.” He mumbled, before sitting up. “I’m going to try and mend the teddy.” He added as he stood up. Jenson hummed.

“I’ll get changed real quick and I’ll come to help you.” He said. Lando smiled over his shoulder before nervously ruffling up his hair and glancing around the door. When he didn’t spot Carlos, he sighed and walked over to their bedroom. But the stuffed bear wasn’t there anymore. Panic clutched at Lando’s throat as he practically ran downstairs. 

He drew in a sharp breath when he saw Carlos bent over the stuffed animal at the kitchen table.

“What are you doing.” Lando squeaked, pushing him aside. Carlos almost fell off his chair but steadied himself at the last moment.

“I-I was mending the toy…” he mumbled, cheeks flushed red as he pointed at the needle and thread he had placed aside. The teddy was in one piece again and Carlos carefully lifted it up to hand to Lando. Lando’s bottom lip wobbled and he carefully clutched it to his chest, still eying Carlos wearily.

“Thanks.” He muttered. Carlos smiled shakily and stood up.

“Listen Lando… I-I’m really sorry for being so mean to you… I was just homesick a-and upset and I took it out on you.” Carlos tried to explain. Lando gave him a shaky smile.

“I understand.” He muttered with a nod, still carefully looking over the teddy bear. Carlos swallowed thickly.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked a little shyly. Lando blinked but then nodded eagerly.

“Okay…” 

Carlos was surprised it was actually fun to hang out with Lando. The younger boy had quite a few similar interests, and his high pitched laughter was quite infectious. 1 movie turned into a marathon, the two curled on the sofa and continuously poking each other with their feet while their dads occasionally joined them or brought snacks. Both parents were beaming at them throughout, happy to see them finally getting along.

It was nearing midnight when Lando started yawning more and more often, his eyes starting to droop. Eventually his head fell onto Carlos’s shoulder and he let out a deep breath. Carlos blinked in surprise, before shifting around a little and wrapping an arm around Lando’s shoulders. He reached over to retrieve the little teddy bear, and placed it on Lando’s chest. Fernando walked over and placed a blanket over them, kissing the tops of their heads.

“Gracias, cariño.” He whispered to Carlos. Carlos smiled shakily, shyly glancing at Jenson over Nando’s shoulder.

“Maybe this family isn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
